Special Delivery
by cyncay
Summary: Kay asks Athos for his help with a special mission.


I entered the tavern and stood there a moment, letting my eyes adjust. The dark room was filled with men drinking and playing cards. Serving girls moved agilely among them, avoiding grabbing hands without spilling a drop from full mugs. Spotting the man I was looking for, I made my way to his table and sat down across from him. "Athos, I need your help."

He looked up at the sound of my voice,"Hello, Kay. Who told you I was here?"

"Roger. Would you be able to take a few days to help me?"

"Does Treville know you're here?"

I sighed."No. This is personal. Go back to brooding over her and forget I was here. Shouldn't be too hard." I said under my breath as I stood up.

He caught up to me a few blocks later. "Kay, stop."

I shook my head."I've wasted too much time already coming here. I'll take care of this myself. Go back to your tavern and your wine. Stay drunk, it'll make your life easier."

I left him standing in the street as I made my way out of Paris.

The next evening, Athos and Roger walked into my camp. He casually sat down and pulled off his gloves. "in case you're wondering, I just told Roger to find you. Apparently, that involves him talking to a lot of animals. Quite interesting. Kay, last night -"

"Was a normal night for you lately. I know what happened between you and her. I don't care." I lied. "Just give me a few days of your time, then you can do what you want with your life."

He agreed and I told him that we were on our way to get a mare. He asked why it would take both of us, so I told him that we'd probably have to steal her and that she was heavy with a very special foal. Once we had her, we would have to travel another day or so to meet my contact who would take her.

Athos started to ask more questions, but I cut him off, saying I was tired and I made ready for to bed down for the night. The next morning, I was up early and shared an apple with Roger as I rubbed his favorite spots. As soon as Athos awoke, I began to break camp. We didn't speak the whole morning.

By mid-afternoon, we reached the farm with the mare. Leaving Roger in a clearing nearby, we approached from one of the fields. Observing the farm, we saw several small buildings in addition to the main barn.

"Do you know where she's being kept?"Athos spoke for the first time that day.

"No," I told him. Spotting a small herd of cows, I said, "Give me a minute, though."

"How can cows help us?"

I closed my eyes and took a breath. "Okay, come with me, but don't say anything."

He followed me and stood there quietly as I questioned the head cow. I could almost feel the disbelief though. And I knew he would have questions when we were done. For now, he followed me to a small shed that was simply closed but not locked. We stepped inside and he watched quietly once more as I reassured the mare, Ciara, that we were there as friends to help her and her foal.

The three of us easily made our way back to the clearing where Roger waited. When Roger saw Ciara, he immediately went into protective mode, while Ciara just enjoyed the fresh water and grass. I sat on on a fallen tree and watched. Athos sat down next to me.

"So, that's the secret behind all your great information."

"Yes." I said curtly.

"And you're still mad at me." he stated rather than asked.

"Yes."I again answered curtly.

"Well, can you tell me what's so special about her foal or why you had to retrieve her and bring her to the contact. Why couldn't he come get her?"

"This was just better for everyone."

"We should try to put some distance between us and the farm before the farmer finds her missing." Athos continued.

"Actually," I countered, "staying right here is probably best. Give me a few minutes and we'll be perfectly safe."

I made a wide circle of the camp, making sure to include a good grazing area for the horses and part of the stream. I stopped at certain intervals and muttered a few words. Once the circle was complete, I went to talk to the horses and ran a hand over Ciara's belly and spoke to her some more. I came back to talk to Athos.

"We have a slight problem. Ciara is further along than we were told. She's not going to be able to travel to meet the contact"

"What does that mean?"

"Two things - I have to send him a message to come here and we will be having a foal within the next day or so,"

I whistled out a little trill and received an answer almost immediately. An owl flew down and landed next to me. I took a piece of parchment as well as quill and ink out my pack and wrote a quick note. "Get this to Grimblesticks as fast as possible. Then bring him back here." I handed the note to the owl and he flew off. "Now we wait."

"Kay, can we talk while we wait? About the tavern-" he started again.

I interrupted him, "Athos, if you want to get drunk over her, that's your business."

"So you said the other night. Did it occur to you that the reason I was drinking was not because of her, but that I lost someone else because of her?" he said.

"Oh. No, it didn't. I'm sorry." I replied softly.

After that, we talked of many other things, catching up, though no mention was made of the tavern or the reasons why he was there. At one point, in the early evening, we all went completely still and quiet as the farmer approached. Even though he looked directly at our camp, he saw nothing but an empty clearing, thanks to my circle. I could tell Athos was curious, but he didn't ask.

As usual, I was up early the next morning. I went to check on Ciara and see how she was feeling. I reassured her and let her know we would be staying in the clearing as long as needed. I told Athos the same thing and that it would be a long day of doing nothing but waiting. We spent the day talking about our missions. We laughed together as I described encounters with high-strung pampered pets and their equally high-strung pampered mistresses.

In late afternoon, Ciara alerted me that her contractions were getting worse. Athos and I moved over to where she was and I ran my hand across her. I could feel the contraction rippling through her. As afternoon turned to evening, I started to worry about light. the sky was cloudy so we wouldn't have enough moonlight, but I didn't want to build a fire too close either.

Luckily, I heard the sound of giant wings approaching the camp. Athos heard them as well and automatically reached for his pistol, then swore when he realized he didn't have it on him. "It's okay, it's Grimblesticks." I told him.

A large eagle landed in the clearing and transformed into a dwarf. I met him partway and we embraced. I gave him the information about Ciara's contractions, then introduced him to everyone. He took some special candles from his pack and set them out. They gave off light but no flame. While he did his own check of Ciara, Athos pulled to the side. "What exactly is Grimblesticks?"

"He's a wizard. He cares for the animals at a one of several special schools. That's where he'll take Ciara and her foal."

We stayed with Ciara through the night and in the early hours, a pair of hooves made an appearance. A small muzzle soon followed. The shoulders were a little more difficult, but once they were out, the rest of the foal quickly followed. He lay on the ground, weary from his trip into the world. After a few minutes, Ciara, turned and started cleaning him. Grimblesticks joined her, wiping him with soft grass and checking to be sure he was healthy.

I nudged Athos who was half-asleep. "Wake up, you'll want to see this."

Dawn was just starting to break as the foal tried to stand. His now dry fuzzy coat looked like dark copper. The foal managed to get to his feet and stood there for a few minutes getting his bearings. Once he felt steady, he then tried stretching his wings.

"Kay, am I really seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Athos was wide awake now.

"Yes, Athos, those are wings. I told you this foal was special. That's why we needed to take Ciara. Grimblesticks will protect them now. We can leave anytime."

He looked again at the foal, now taking his first wobbly steps. Turning back to me, he leaned over and kissed me. I returned the kiss briefly, then pulled back, confused.

"I think you have a message for me." He said softly.

"We'll talk about it on the way back to Paris," I told him, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
